Its killing me
by Melodious-Productions-29
Summary: SasuNaru NOT SasuSaku! Naruto has been in pain since Sasuke left,but when Sasuke and Sakura get together its worse than ever.Sasuke catches Naruto cutting,but can naruto lie his way out. Or will Sasuke finally know the full story?


AUTHOR NOTE: LA LI HO!! This is my first oficial fanfic and most certanly some of my best work yet. I'm still pretty new at the writing thing and sorry if my other stories kinda suck but this one just came to me ya know! I'm super proud and looking forward to writing more and more ao constructive critisim from experianced writers is always great! PLZ REVIEW!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't take this anymore…'_

My teammates sat on the other end of the fire cuddling with each other. I had finally dragged Sasuke's stupid ass back to Kohona a few months ago. There was so much blood when we last fought. In the end Sasuke wound up coming back extremely injured with me dying in his arms. After we healed, he just stayed.

A few days later Sakura told him how much she loved him and how much she had been hurting since he left. I don't think I was put in that conversation. That was when they started going out. Sasuke was the perfect boyfriend to her. She, a good girlfriend. I'm not mad. It's good as long as everyone's not hurting anymore. I don't matter.

I was, of course, every bit as happy as a best friend would be for them. Or… At least that's what I told every body. In truth I think I died a little inside. I had known since before Sasuke left that I loved him. I didn't tell him that. I just pretended that I hated him. Like always.

Ever since Sasuke came back I've been shunned more than ever. People seem to believe it was my fault Sasuke left. And after he and Sakura got together, I just seem to but ignored or be a nuisance. It seems I'm a nuisance to everyone.

"I'm gonna go scout the cliffs."

I didn't get a response. Just a sort of nod thing from Sasuke. I ran through the trees as fast as I could. When I got to the cliffs I sat down on the highest ledge and pulled my kunai from my pouch.

I stared at the blade it my hand studying the light blood stains that covered its edge. I know it's cowardly and it won't really do anything for me but…I… don't know what else to do sometimes.

I pull my sleeve up to revel the bandage on my wrist. I carefully unwind it and let it fall to the ground, showing the scars and cuts on my arm. I poise the blade right below my palm where my hand and forearm meet. I push down and feel my flesh give way as I make a slit going almost part way up to my elbow. I gasp slightly at the pain. I watch as blood begins trickling down my wrist to the ground. I'm careful not to get any on my clothes. I don't need Sakura or Sasuke asking too many questions. I get ready to cut again, this time slightly diagal to the other one. Again I gasp as the pain washes over me. The blood is mingling with the other cuts now and I look down into the cliffs. '_I wonder what would happen if I jumped…' _Well, a lot a people would be a lot happier. That and Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't need to hold back in front of me anymore. It would probably be a lot better for everyone if I was dead.

I look down at my wrist again. It was bleeding less now though some is still dripping in the dirt. I sigh and begin to wrap it again. I pull down my sleeve to cover the bandage. There's now way kyuubi would let me die this way. My injuries would have to be a lot worse than this. _'Like say if I jumped off a really high place' _I look down again into the oh so conveniently placed cliff. It would be so easy. Just to jump off and leave all my troubles behind.

I stand up and gaze down into the valley. Right when I am about to jump I hear movement from behind me. I swing around wielding the still bloody kunai in my hand.

"Whose there!?" I call.

"It's me."

Sasuke emerges from the bushes and I lower the kunai with a sigh.

"Don't scare me like that, teme."

I am surprised. I wasn't expecting either one of them to come for me. I figured they be too wrapped up in each other to notice I was gone.

"What were you doing?"

I plaster my fake simile on my face and reply.

"I told you I was scouting out the area, didn't hear me?"

He stares at me with his obsidian eyes and I feel my heart give a little thump.

"We already scouted over here and we would have felt a chakra presence if somebody was around. What were you really doing?"

I give a false chuckle and make my smile a little wider.

"What the hell is this, twenty questions? Alright if you must know I just wanted to give you two love birds some space. You deserve it!"

I grin even though I feel like crying. There was a brief look of shock on Sasuke's face and then he glared at me.

"Why is there blood on your kunai?"

My eyes widen slightly in shock as I glance at the kunai in my hand. I look at him still with a look of slight shock on my face.

"What were you doing before I came here."

I can here the anger in his voice. I stay silent.

"Answer me! Naruto!"

I flinch slightly as he yells at me.

"I-I um I"

Sasuke becomes a blur and next thing I know I have my back forced against a tree.

I'm frightened. Sasuke still towers over me like when we were kids and he has my wrists grasped above my head. I let out a small whimper of pain as I feel my cut wrist being squeezed. He takes my sleeve and pulls it down reveling the blooded bandage. He stares at me with cold eyes as he speaks.

"What. The hell. Is. This."

I look down at the grass horribly aware of his eyes on me. When I don't answer he jerks my wrists a bit and yells my name.

"Why do you care?"

His grip on me slackens and he looks like he's been electrocuted.

"What?"

I can feel tears streaming down my face as I spill out all of my thoughts to him.

"Why do you care?! No one ever cares about me! The villagers hate me! I'm a nuisance to everyone! All I do is cause others pain! I LOVE you! But I can't tell you that because it would hurt Sakura! I should have jumped! The world would be a better place if I was DEAD!"

At this point I collapse to the ground burying my head in my knees sobbing uncontrollably. Sasuke is just standing there with a look of extreme shock on his beautiful face. '_Here it comes. He's going to reject me and leave'_

Sasuke carefully crouches down and brings my face and torso into his chest. I grab onto his shirt and sob into him. It felt like we sat there for hours, Sasuke slowly running his fingers through my hair whispering shh into my ear over and over again as I cried and cried.

After a while I stop crying and just lay there against his chest. I feel so content and safe in his arms. I never want to leave them. He uses one of his hands and lifts my face up towards him. I look at him wide eyed as he closes the distance between us and I feel his smooth lips against mine. I melt into the kiss closing my eyes returning it gladly. I feel my cheeks heat up as he runs his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth hesitantly and he begins to explore my moist cave. I moan a bit and feel him smirk against the kiss. Soon the need for air arises and we part, a bridge of saliva connecting us together. I sit there panting when a sudden thought occurs to me.

"Oh no!"

Sasuke looks at me startled. I stare up at him.

"What about Sakura?!"

Sasuke looks down at me relived.

"Sakura broke up with me."

Its now my turn to look startled.

"What?! Why?!"

Sasuke looks down at me and smiles.

"She said that she got over her crush on me and wanted to start dating Sai. That and she said she saw the way I look at you."

I feel confused. I think it must show on my face because Sasuke chuckles and looks at me warmly.

He bends down and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Naruto."

I feel my heart go wild and tears come to my eyes.

"W-What?"

He hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.

"I love you, Naruto."

I hug him tightly back and whisper.

"I love you to, Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!! Was it good? Plz tell meh! And advice never hurt anyone!


End file.
